Through Different Eyes
by silbs
Summary: A series of oneshots from different character POVs. Chapter Four is up, and it's Finnick's time! A little fluffy, but please R&R :
1. Clove: Pins and Needles

A/N: Hallo. So I made a list of THG characters one day and looked for prompts. This will be basically oneshots, all from different POVs, from Katniss, maybe up until the Tiger Lady. I don't own anything THG. Also, forgive me! My brain is scattered nowadays and I don't promise any good quality. If it's all over the place, please drop me a review. If it's not, still drop me a review. XD TTFN!

* * *

_**Pins and Needles - Clove **_

Ouch.

A sharp pain starts to reign in my right foot, and then slowly makes its ways to my right leg. I wince, horridly, as I sit up. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch ouch ouch. You think that a very talented killer like me would be immune to pain, but I slip up sometimes. Sometimes, counting this time. Pins and needles. Beginning from my foot and now in my leg, which I somehow sat on for quite a long time. I could ask for help, but no. even if these guys were my allies right now, asking help from them would make me look weak. And I hate looking weak. There's nothing weaker than asking for help because of pins and needles.

I try to move my leg, but the pain only grows stronger. Damn it. I try to move my leg again, and the pins and needles grow in number. I try to massage my leg with my hands but a shuffling sound stops me.

Oh great. Just what I needed. An enemy to attack me while I'm having pins and needles. What a joke. I take a knife out of my pack. It's still early on the Games, but I'm ready anytime. Maybe this was the Girl on Fire, whom Lover Boy was to point us to.

I bring the knife to my lips when the shuffling sound grows larger, more profound. My heart's beating loud. What? How could this happen? Am I scared? That's impossible. I'm Clove. I'm soon to be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. I forget that my leg is in terrible pain. I move it.

**"Damn it!**" I hiss immediately, remembering that if I yelp, I'd appear weak. Weak tributes don't have sponsors.

**"Clove?"** It's coming from the direction of the shuffling. Cato emerges under the moonlight, carrying his newly-polished sword. He must've gone to the lake, obviously.

I narrow my eyes at him. I wince because of the electricity in my legs. Why isn't it going away? Maybe the lady back at the hovercraft accidentally injected me with something that induces long-term pins and needles. She's going to get it from me once I kill all of the people in this damn arena. **"What are you doing?"** It's nothing much of a question. Just an assurance that he's the real Cato. The Capitol loves tricks.

He rolls his eyes like how he always does back at our district. He always does that when asked impertinent questions. Him and his big ego match his body build. **"Of course I was watching. Night patrol, remember?**" He flings his sword and sticks it to the ground. **"And you? What are you doing in such a stiff position?"**

**"I'm resting."** I retort quickly. I move my leg which intensifies the electricity. My face probably looks so much in pain.

Cato makes his way to me, a sly smile on his face. **"You don't rest like that. You usually lie down flat on your stomach."** He kneels down beside my leg, my stupid leg, and touches it with just his finger. I howl but cup y hands over my mouth.

**"I am going to kill you!"** I hiss. He smiles.

**"I know that, babe."** I hate it when he calls me that.

He quickly crosses his own legs and sits on the ground. He lifts my leg, gently, and props it on his own. Impertinent bastard. How could he handle my leg with such ease and care? It's like, for a moment back there, his fingers were created for something softer and more beautiful than a sword.

**"Cato, I am going to slash your face if you add— ow!"** I say in a hushed whisper. He starts massaging my leg. The electricity, the pins and needles, intensify but at the same time slowly vanish. Is that possible?

Relief washes over my leg down to my foot instantly. I groan in relief, maybe even amazement, at what Cato has done. For someone so big, his hands were very careful.

**"Thank me when you're ready."** And he's back to being Cato again.

**"Thank you,"** I snap at him as I lift my leg away from him.

**"You're welcome, babe."**

**"Shut up, Cato."**

**"Who would've known that the accurate Clove would be rendered helpless because of pins and needles?"** A chuckle emanates.

**"Shut up, Cato!"**

**"I love you too, babe."**

**"Ugh I'm going to watch."**

**"I love you, Clove." **A whisper. An assurance that he's the real Cato.

**"I know."**


	2. The Baker: Sunshine

**A/N:** Thank you for the positive reviews, bubblesxp and emmer31! I was certain that my Clove was all over the place. XD

* * *

**_Sunshine - The Baker/Peeta's Father_**

She's the sunshine in my life. I know for a fact that she is, and she always will be. I notice every little thing about her: how her hair is neatly braided, what kind of bread she liked, how miraculous her hands were. Every movement of hers my eyes followed. How I'm so captivated by her, I don't even know. I can't even fathom how warm and alive she makes me feel in this city surrounded by soot. I love her. She's the sunshine in my life.

* * *

He's the sunshine in her life. I know that for a fact because when he sings, she stops and marvels not only at his face, that trademark face from the Seam, but also his voice. When he sings, every bird stops. A sign of respect. Of deep respect.

When he sings, she stops because of deep respect. Of admiration. Of love.

I watch. I watch her, the sunshine in my life, find her own sunshine.

And slowly, slowly, her light in my life fades away. My sunshine has been subdued under a melody that makes the birds stop and listen.

My sunshine has been attracted to a nightingale. A mockingjay. A melody. A song of wonder.

* * *

She burns like the flames. Scorching hot, strong, able to blacken myself, burn me in her presence. She burns like a pyre: like how hot coal is when lit. She doesn't radiate like the sunshine, the sunshine that once gave me warmth.

I am engulfed by flames. Of passion. Of regret. Of longing. Of learning to love. Of learning to let go. The flames consume me: hot, scorching flames.

And I realize I want these flames because they're much closer to the warmth of the sunshine I once felt.

I am engulfed by the flames, leaving only a trace of sunshine left behind my memories.

* * *

Newly lit flames. Sunshine in their hair. Is this how I'm supposed to live, seeing how low in the flames I am, and then seeing a speck of rays from the sun? Oh! What pain! What heartache! How strong, seeing remnants of sunshine! How strong it is, bringing back what I yearned for one!

But no. I have no sunshine anymore. All I have are flames. Flames that are mine. Flames that came from my own. I don't need sunshine. No.

* * *

The last flame. The last flame, and it has bits of sunshine in its hair. Sunshine. Why do I always end up at the end with sunshine? Is this what I'm supposed to live for? To remember the sunshine in my life I could never have?

This little flame reminds me of how much I can't live without sunshine in my life. But the sunshine I had once had gone, far away, and embraced melodies instead of bread. I stare at this little flame, stare and stare, until I finally realize that I just needed to find new sunshine.

These three little flames, all with golden hair, are my new sunshine.

I found my own, new sunshine. Just like how she found hers.


	3. Lavinia: Up, Above, and Below

**A/N:** I honestly had a hard time thinking of why Lavinia/AvoxGirl would run away from the Capitol. ;_; Anyway, Finnick Odair chapter next, though I can't guarantee the best quality and the fastest posting speed. XD

* * *

_**Up, Above, and Below - Lavinia**_

I pant. A hovercraft whirs above us, startling the animals of the forest, the leaves, the ground. The whirring makes my ears hurt in such a new level of pain. Along the whirring sound is the thumping of my own heartbeat, faster than I have ever heard it. It sounds like a steady beating of a drum, but a fast beat. He's in front of me, my brother, running, looking back every few seconds, checking if I'm still behind him. There's a frantic look in his eyes, and I can't help but reflect them on my own.

It's been a week since we ran away from the Capitol. Why did we run away? I honestly don't know. Wait. It's not that I don't know, rather, it's that I don't want to remember it. The Capitol, I mean. We ran away because of a crime we did not commit, but they were wrongly purging us for it. They said we were spreading nasty rumors about the Games, mocking President Snow, doing our best to bring down the Capitol. Rebellion. That's what it was. The next thing I knew, we were running. From place to place. Field to places with waters, orchards to forests. We are constantly on the run, because we were sure they were going to catch us. Because we were sure that if we stopped, our whole world would stop too.

It was just a normal afternoon, we were resting for a while, eating fruits we had seen from the previous Games, when we heard distant whirring and our feet automatically sprung up and ran.

The whirring is growing louder. I can hear it. The sound hurts my ears. Like a knife cutting my ears. _Whirrrr. Whirrr. Whirrrr._

**"Lavinia, hurry!"** My brother cries out, a loud cry, because if it wasn't, I wouldn't have heard it over the whirring. I swallow, my saliva wetting my dry throat. I huff and run faster. Harder.

_Whirrrrrrrr. Whirrrrrr. Whirrrrrrrr._ I could feel the wind chopping my face, several twigs breaking under the heavy steps of my feet. And then it happens.

A huge trunk trips me. How stupid! I couldn't see such a large trunk! I scamper off the ground, but my knees give out the moment I try to stand up. My brother looks behind as I cry, hot tears streaming down my face. "I can't get up!"

**"Lavinia!"** He calls me before running back to my position. Is this the end? Please don't let it be. I close my eyes for a silent prayer.

_Whirrrrrrr. Whirrrrrr. Whirrrrrrrr. Sploch._

Something hot and sticky splatters my face. Its a few droplets, I judge. I lick my lips and the taste of iron etches itself on my tongue. I feel my stomach lurching. My eyes shoot wide open and I him.

**"No!"** I scream as I rush toward him. Only a few more steps away and he would've been with me. We could've died together, two bodies in one spear, but no. He _had_ to be a few feet away. I could hear in my ears a cannon boom, like how it signifies dead people in the Games.

**"Levin!"** I choke out, repeatedly, as if my cries would bring him back to life. Above, the whirring of the hovercraft grows louder and louder. Just a few more steps and I can touch him now. My knees are giving out, uncontrollably. I sink to the ground and crawl. **"Levin,"** I plead for him to stay. _Stay with me_. But the cannon has sounded and I know all hope was lost.

A net falls above me, enclosing me to the ground. **"No!"** I cry out, trying to stand up and break free from the net. _Levin. I can't leave Levin. No. Please just kill me now._

Slowly the net is retreated back above, and I cannot do anything but cry and cry, hoping that someone can see or save me. I hold on to the net, looking down on Levin. Why did we run away if this was what's going to happen? I ask a prayer of forgiveness. _Please let Levin forgive me. I'm sorry. Please save me._

And they catch my eyes. Not far away from where Levin and I had been were two people, a girl and a boy, staring wildly in our direction. _Has this served as your entertainment?_ I wanted to ask them, but the looks on their faces screams hopelessness instead of exhilaration over my current situation. They were far away from me now. I wish they were close enough to help me run away. I look at the girl. _Run away. Before you're the next to be locked up here. Run and avenge me someday. Run and avenge my brother someday. _

I look down. **"Levin!"**

* * *

It doesn't take days to arrive at the Capitol. Immediately I am brought to court, where I am said to be guilty of rebellion and attempted escape.

**"You cannot run away from here,"** A judge says, **"because the Capitol will find you wherever you are."**

**"Just kill me,"** I sputter back. He answers me with a hearty laugh. _What a cruel, sadistic bastard._

**"Oh, but we will find this most entertaining. You see, there is no fun when you kill rebels. It's more enjoyable if you see them suffer rather than die."** I am dismissed from court and led away to a chamber.

I hear them discussing my fate. Piece by piece, I connect the things: _I am a rebel. I tried to run away but failed. My brother is dead. I am foolish for attempting escape. I will serve as a reminder that the Capitol is strong. My tongue. They will cut it away. And make me a servant. An Avox. A servant of the tributes. The lowest of lows in the Capitol. An animal, probably._

**"Please kill me,"** I say, indifferently. Death is better than having to live in my current state.** "Please."**

**"We can't."** The guard of the innermost chamber says in a muffled voice. He turns to a microphone. "Prepare the materials. The girl is going to be an Avox." He drags me to the front of the closed door which opens in a matter of seconds.

I start to cry, silently, because I have been charged with something worse than death. A smiling doctor takes my hands and leads me inside a white room, where a bed with straps is laid out and a machine whirs to life.

The door closes behind me.


	4. Finnick Odair: Sand

_**Sand - Finnick Odair**_

**"Hi Annie,"** I greet her like I usually do at three in the afternoon. It's a routine of hers: she'd be by the shore, sitting, oblivious to the world every time the clock ticked three o'clock. She sits there, and I follow suit, always saying "Hi Annie" and never getting a reply, or a small acknowledgment of my existence.

I never give up talking to her, though. I tell her about my breakfast, the amount of seafood we got that day, or how Mags taught me to weave another basket. She doesn't move, and I don't too. I wait for her to get up before I do the same. And so ends another day with Annie Cresta.

I'm not surprised at myself for being drawn to her. She's growing on me by the day, the hour, the minute. Her green eyes that often stare out in oblivion; her messy hair that was often combed by me and adorned with a crown of flowers; her perfectly-sculpted face that makes me lose myself. How could such beauty make me feel so weak?

I follow her the next day into the beach. She sits on the shore, her green dress complimenting the blue water in a harmonic way. She stares out into the sea and I make myself comfortable beside her.

**"Hi Annie,"** I begin. No answer. I strip off my shirt that's sticky with sweat and the smell of shellfish. I take out a comb from my pocket and start combing her hair, which feels like silk running through my fingers.

Annie likes pretty things, but even the basket of flowers beside me aren't enough to garner her attention.

**"Mags taught me another knot today. Said she could teach it to you if you stop by her house tonight."** It's as if I was talking to the sea and not to a person. I tuck the comb back in my pocket. I reach for the basket of flowers and take what seemed like posies, Mags said, and daisies, petunias, and baby's breath. With a district so close to the sea, one would think that we only have fish and other seafood. I start weaving another crown of flowers that would adorn my queen later on. I don't know what she does to the earlier crowns I weave, but something tells me that she doesn't get mad at me for always setting atop her head crowns.

**"Aria said that she's going to cook your favorite soup for dinner. Would you like for me to take you there?"** No answer. Just the silent waves of the sea crashing on the shore. **"I'll take you there when you feel like standing up."** I am done with the crown and fit it into her head. The queen of the sea. The queen of the flowers. The queen of my heart.

I talk on and on until she stands up. She waits for me to do the same. Of course, we're going to Aria's. I take her hand in mine and we walk.

The next day, Annie is there again. I've come from helping my friends catch fish (although that task should not be required of me since I won the Games).

**"Hi Annie!"** I greet her with a smile. I take off my shirt and look her right in the eyes. It's not as if she would find me distracting.

**"I collected clams today. Two of them had a pearl!"** I produce the said pearls out of my pocket. They glimmer under the afternoon sun in the palm of my hand.** "I'm going to give Mags the other one, while the prettiest stays safe with you, okay?"** I open up her clenched fist, which is propped properly on her lap. I gently place the pearl in the middle of her palm and close it. **"There. Now you're just like the clam protecting the pearl."** I grin, but to my everyday disdain, even a shuffle wasn't given to me. I sit beside her and begin my daily account.

I am in the middle if my story about a school of blue fish when Annie stands up.

**"Annie?"** I ask her, my voice full of worry. **"Where are you going?"** She walks slowly sits behind me. I turn my head to the side and see that she has made herself comfortable.

Was she that sick of me now? I chuckle in my head. She must've had her fair share of Finnick Odair. Now she's never going to speak to me again. Not like she did properly, after her Games.

I feel grains of sand splatter my back, to which soft hands follow. I turn my head sideways again and out of the corner of my eye I see Annie massaging my back with sand. She massages, takes two handfuls of sand, and splatters it on my back. She repeats her cycle again. I could almost feel myself choking back tears.

**"Hi Finnick,"** She says as I stared out into the sea, and I could no longer hold the tears in anymore. For the longest time, I heard Annie speak in her normal, sweet voice, without the shrill that often came with it. Instead of screams, it's my name that came out of her mouth.

Her fingers run on my back. I cry silently. Tears of joy.

**"Hi Finnick,"** she repeats.

**"Hi Annie,"** I reply, a whisper drowned by the crash of the waves on the shore.

* * *

**A/N:** Finnick/Annie is one of the few OTPs I have in the trilogy and they can have all my creyyyssss. Please read and review! 3


End file.
